


Stylish love, Dramatic Battle for freedom

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Frans Week, Fransweek, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Romantic Moments, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is in his early twenties, fashion trends, papyrus is still a kid, sans is younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: For the sixth day of frans week, I decided to make something that connects back to my main fic. But this can be a self-contained fic.  If you like semi longer one-shots this is the fic for you.





	Stylish love, Dramatic Battle for freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: hmm this is the one shot that connects back to the main story because this is the Frisk changes dramatically she wants to be a businesswoman she learned how to manipulate others what to wear how to look and how to speak to always she has a worldly view. She's dressed in a sari and she also donned a tuxedo. She is the epitome of chameleon blending in if she had a preference of style she loves goth. Words like this mean internal monologue.

She was nowhere near lost, but she was incredibly confused where was she! Brushing herself off and standing up wobbly from her heels. Her neon glow in the dark clothes being her light source she started digging in her pockets hoping she hadn’t lost her phone in the fall! Yes, not only was it alive but working through now the screen has a giant crack in it. Now retrace your steps. Well, I went to a rave on Mt.Ebbot decked out with glow in the dark party dress and mask. Someone decided moshing was a good idea. I was pushed, and I fell down here. I must be inside the mountain. In some undiscovered cavern, well, I got myself down here maybe I can climb out? Looking up with the flashlight on my phone. The walls are sleek with moisture smooth with no foot holes or way to grip the wall to climb out. No way to climb out and I can't even see where I fell from. Noticing that I also don’t have bars either. Welp I’m fucked on calling for help, let’s see if I can find another exit. I lowered the flashlight to conserve power who knows how long it will take to get out of this cavern. Not having much else for options start walking forward.

Finally seeing a small light like a scone and a roman column arch! What the hell how is there a classic Roman column down here! What is going on here did I take something did someone give me something at the rave I got an interview for my internship on Monday! I can’t have drugs in my pee! Relax frisky old girl maybe someone bought the mountain were going to use it for mining or perhaps someone wants to make a bomb shelter for some weirdo with too much money building a nuclear bunker. Relax you can’t afford to panic! You might run out of oxygen, and if this is some super rich person bunker? Maybe they have some train system and a manual to get out of this mess.  
Walking past the arch seemingly the only way. This doorway was so strange and out of place. I now realize that not that if I’m not drugged somehow, that I hadn’t been dosed with LSD. There's a genuine possibility that I was dead, and this was some version of the afterlife.  
_Great, I’m dead at twenty-one is that a perfect way for me to go out!_  I could feel my attitude souring at the idea that this purgatory. _that I’ll walk endless maze for who knows how long until the torture is over?_

The walking started to hurt her feet the heels weren’t made for walking long stretches but if I’m dead wouldn’t I feel no pain? Then again purgatory the place between judgment and life who knows if this is a part of accepting death?  
Who knows at this point I could be tripping on acid someone somehow put in my drink at the diner I was at before the rave. I did see Rebecca spiteful ass there it wouldn’t be shocking if she pulled this kind of nonsense on me. I make the president list and still have time to party and social life, of course, she would do this! She’s hateful enough to give me something to fuck with my life. Walking up to another doorway with a very conspicuous sign that says prepare for incoming traps. Lending credence crazy opulent moron doomsday bunker. I went into trance-like if I were Indiana Jones making sure I was cautiously making her way through some of the incredibly deadly traps unscathed the bastard who thought this was incredibly secure is going to get a kick in the pants. This is just asinine and over the top, and I'm just breezing through this she thought to stop the train of thought when she had to convince a talking rock to sit on the pressure plate, so I can go through. Or getting around the semi-sentient frogs and the crying bug things! Welp, I’m on a trip I need to just ride it out and try not lash what was it that if you’re being attacked on a trip it’s not real and they can’t hurt you even if it feels painful avoiding and trying to convince the hallucinations to let me go. Finding quaint but abandoned home dust settling on the disused furniture finding a soft bed though considering I’m tripping out of my mind sleeping it off sounds like as good of an idea as any! Resting her head on the pillow on the big bed.  
Waking up to the smell of food and my mouth watering. Looking at my phone to check the time seven am on a Sunday at least I got a few hours of sleep. Stopping for a moment to be aware of my surrounding retracing my thoughts. Well, at least the house under the mountain was real… good to know. I don’t feel like I’m tripping off my ass anymore. I feel clear headed and completely like myself thought maybe too rich moron is already living here. Looking around the room truly the first and it was a guest room with several beds packed in. And I noticed I wasn’t alone. While I wasn’t scared I shocked to my core .spiders, humanoid spiders sleeping in the other beds all around me. I slowly as I could and quietly walked out of the room, so I’m not high, I’m not alone where did I fall into Oz! Since when are things like this possible! It’s not like South Park where anything is possible. But there is always the legend about the mountain that monsters were locked away here to keep humanity safe. Sneaking into the kitchen quiet she was focusing on the person who was cooking in the kitchen since they were playing what I could only describe as punk rock as I could hear the angst in the lyrics, but it was something catchy. The person I was inspected they were dressed in a punk rock style leather jacket black pants that showed signs of artful rips and the head made it clear I wasn’t dealing with another human I saw a plain white skull taking a moment to duck and sneak away somewhere like down the stair.  
“Hmm.” A masculine voice obviously this skeleton.  
“I’m not alone I feel another presence with me." _God damn, he’s going to catch me._

 _”_ “I promise I won’t hurt ya I don’t have a bone to pick with ya.”  
I snort and take a leap of faith I’ve been talking my way out of the worst so far maybe I can do the same here.  
“Umm hello sorry to barge in here I didn’t know people lived here if you show me the way out I’ll leave you be I’m kind of lost, and I just want to go home.”  
The skeleton, for the most part, wasn’t terrifying to look at with his permanent smile and his pinprick eyes giving me a sense of familiarity but from where I don’t know.  
“Hmmm, your no bother here. Nobody lives here not really. This is more of meet up a spot of the spider clan. I’m only here on a job I was already paid for. How about this? I’ll take you out of here personally after I finish up my job here. By the way, I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” Take his hand out for me to shake his hand  
“Frisk Gray, nice to meet you and thank you for the assist.” Taking my hand out too with Sans kissing it.  
“I’m charmed truly I am.” With a flirty look on his face. I was blushing, and I was smiling, and I felt attraction, and my heart started pounding. He’s a skeleton relax girl! He gave me a wink I felt myself blush like a tomato at the flirtatious behavior. I nodded at him something about him put me at ease just an automatic connection I just couldn’t explain what it was. He got back to cooking breakfast setting out the food slowly on the large kitchen table.  
As if by magic the spiders I left behind in the bedroom were waking up and taking a spot at the table none shocked to see me there most saying good morning to me. one of them smirked at smile at me. I smiled and said good morning. Seeing that the last one groggily takes a seat.  
“Everyone serves yourself have some breakfast.” He looked right at m.e as he walked over took the seat right next to me and dug into the pancakes he made but I didn’t see him chew, but the food was disappearing of his plate. I started serving myself as everyone did eating until they were full. Most getting up to put their plates in the dishwasher  
“Alright guys everyone group up, gather around me.”  
All the spider people surrounded Sans, and in a blink, they were gone I wipe my eye wondering if I wasn't tripping still. All those monsters just disappeared in the blink of an eye. Waiting a few minutes taping my fingers on the table wondering whether people looking for her and whether this is happening. I don’t know how to handle all of this it’s just so much at once. Skeletons and spiders people and monsters are real what? And I think Sans is cute maybe I hit my head on the way down? But the flirtatious bone man is making me lose my mind.  Looking up he was staring at me I almost jumped in shock.  
“Sorry if I sneaked up on ya, I’m as silent as a grave sometimes.” I could help but snicker at the pun.  
“And no, I’m not a dead man come to life just a monster.”  
“Where am I? What is going on here.” I had to ask I felt so out of my element explanation of everything would be great right about now.  
“Well I have no doubt you heard about the war am I correct?” Sans for his part sat at the table right in front of me.  
“Yeah that’s a just a myth, isn’t it?”  
“Do I look like a fantasy story to you?”  
“No this is real, monsters are real. And where are is the ruins of the underground like I could walk you outside with the cold and snow and we can go on a long odyssey but between you and me? I can tell you just want to go home, and since my little bro is in class right now and my employer paid me to take her family home I’m in a good mood, and I can take you as close as I can to the exit of this place.”  
“What’s the catch?” I was suspicious there has to be a reason why monsters don’t just leave on their own will.  
“Well, I don’t have one you have to worry about sweetheart. The catch is simple. there is one not really.  Something about you I can't pinpoint what? Seems that you might be strong enough to see a barrier placed here. It keeps us trapped here not just me but anyone who is down here. But something about seems to telling me that you might be the one to break it. “  
“Will it kill me?” If this barrier is strong enough to keep a bunch of living creature down here that they can’t leave what am I supposed to do.  
“Doubt it. If you want, the only way to know for sure about it is for me to check your soul.”  
“How did you do that.”  
Well, there’s a few ways we could get into a fight and considering how friendly we are? I feel that would be awkward. Could I ask you on a Date? Your soul would be just as a pronounced as in a fight, but my soul will be on display too so less annoying and awkward.  
What… I was so confused was this convoluted a complicated way of asking me and about the fight what is going on here I’m so confused  
“The look on your face tells me I just need to show you.” He pulled his out his from his pocket, and I saw what I could only call blue energy magic pour out of it. I felt a small it wasn’t painful just different a bright red heart came out of my chest. And there was darkness, but number and spectrograms and radars and meters appeared in front of my eyes. And a small white upside-down heart seemed to be next to mine and Sans materialized across from me with a smirking look.  
“Now we are in a date, now I need to check your stats, and I can get us out of here.”  
As quickly as he said he checked the stats, I saw it pop up level 1, HP 60 Attack 30, Defense 25 (8), Speed 20(-10), a very sweet and flirty lady.  
Wait what? Was that my soul talking for me or was that Sans. What about the negative number in parentheses and the  
Finally releasing me from the date. Color coming back into focus and everything seems to come back into focus. And here is back to how it was.  
“You more than strong enough to break the barrier. All I have to do is get you to the castle, and we need to sidestep the king and queen break the barrier and get to the surface.”  
“Hold the phone what just happened! What the text box all about!”  
From their Sans sat me down explained everything explaining that high heels giving me negative stats to my speed and the explanation of date and that it’s something monsters do to become closer and have a open emotions have themselves open. And what monster is actually made up of. The issue about the king and queen and the human soul is more powerful and how they would kill you to break the barrier and that your general power would be enough without a need to kill you. And the text being something your soul says about you. What he wanted to do would mean he needed to blend in with the capital citizens mention he has a friend with a device that can help.  
“So, your scientist friend is willing to help me out sight unseen?”  
“She’s human fanatic answer a few questions, and she will give what you need, and from there you can blend into the court in the castle and capital.”  
Sounded fair enough though it seemed like I had no choice of complications but if the monster were as nice as the spider people who were incredibly friendly and didn’t ask me questions just accepting my presence and smiling even though it was super early in the morning. Maybe monsters being freed from this along with me isn’t a bad thing if this is how they seemed to me and based what they are made up of.  
Taking his hand, I felt a squeeze of his hand in mine. And in front of me was a giant white building and an oppressive heat. Where a lot of black clothes weren’t helping. Making me sweat pressing the intercom button that I’m mediately opened, and I can hear a high-pitched squeal and the fresh breeze that could only come from an air-conditioned room.  
“You brought her!” The female monster dressed in very preppy attire what I could only call skirt that reached her midthighs and collar button shirt with a lab coat combo what was striking was she was dinosaur an actual talking dinosaur who’s a scientist.  
“I’m Alphys nice to meet you! Sans texted me that you were coming here!” Taking my hand and shaking it very excitedly. Though I felt myself matching her enthusiasm though I could feel some underlying nervousness.  
We had a discussion talking about her look that she said she was wearing to impress a crush that her style is more steampunk or more tech but her crush hasn’t noticed her so far. So she decided to change up her look. And see if she likes the change of style and about human culture and the changes and things that have gone on. And my knowledge of anime and manga and how it stacks up against them. And I was able to give her everything I knew explaining the difference my time spent with the frequent cosplayers and the otakus for helping me provide her with the truth.  
“Oh, thank you Frisk it's just what I needed to know.: All the while Sans had been quietly listening giving me flirty smiles and looks.  
“Now for my end of the bargain! now I have an instant wardrobe. What it does is change your clothes in an instant. Most of the monsters out there are slaves to changing their fashion the minute one style is out and if you can’t blend in? Most monster won't stop fighting until you change to appropriate. While it doesn’t affect the magically powerful, we still are subject to it.” Something about the way she’s talking seemed like this had already happened to her.  
“since if a group of monster decides to fight we are just as vulnerable and can’t win. And to get to the king and queens castle, you need blend in. “Sans for his part had a solemn look like something of that nature had it happen to him. or someone he cares about if his curling his fist was anything to go by.  
She had this look where she gave it to me about my opinion just look like a box with a button assume that they had no reason to not only tell me that truth but not waste her time  
Sans if you're going to go with her you know you just can't stay in your punk style.  
Yeah, I’ll take her to the barrier. I rather she’s not bonely. I know you have quick access to the capital city square from here the king himself cutting the access to the castle himself he mentioned it the last time he gave a speech that he didn’t want monster showing up at his private gardens. “Though Sans in a general sense was getting a thoughtful look on his face. Maybe it odd behavior who knows. But without another word Alphys showed us an elevator. And when it opened I saw exactly why Alphys made it a focus to give me the device in my hands there was a billboard with the in-fashion style was in blod letters hip-hop fashion with what I could only call an android monster wearing a flower in his hand. The monster had their sights on someone else, and I press the button as does sans the clothes I had on reminded me of high school tight pants and hoodie an overly baggie clothes. Sans fitted hat looked ridiculous everything else seems to fit him. He was wearing blue hoodie basketball shorts and sneakers.  
“Come on.” the buildings where sparkling and close to one another barely giving room for breathing space. I could feel the underlying desperation and the overcrowding and the underlying sadness. Some of these monsters looked like they were trying their hardest to make the best of it but it was there was a need to ignore the reality and just allow fashion to be the focus instead. Sans pushing me through the crowd not look at them especially the homeless who were getting harassed by others. The underground is completely falling apart hunger and homelessness and overpopulation if I can’t a lot of the people smiling and telling me I look nice making me wonder if there is something else in play. Because of it, like watching everyone being puppeteer theirs the kindness and then anger it's like dealing with a rollercoaster and not the people, wish me a good morning and who was berating a homeless monster for wearing Boho chic.  
“Hello Darling its Mettaton and the style that’s in right now is glamorous. The monster the robot from the billboard was decked out in elegant sparkly clothes with the same unique flower in his lapel.  
“Big brother!” from the Crowd I could hear a loud voice sans stopped in his tracks.  
“sans hi!” Pulling towards the center square, I could see skeleton he was lanky compared to his brother and younger. If I had to guess he's twelve at best. If the breaking in his voice was anything to go by. Apparently, puberty hits everything and everyone and the same.  
“Papyrus what are you doing outside of school early?”  
“Well with the fashion change? the teacher said I was already the best dressed and got an A for the day and told go home. who’s the lady?” Looking at me with an inquisitive eye and once over like he could read my soul.  
“Is she your ladyfriend a girlfriend you have yet to introduce me too?” Sans was blushing blue not answering his younger brother who was already seems to be making his own conclusion.  
“I’m Frisk hello.” The little guy was adorable what can I say I got to love kids like this.  
“The great Papyrus! Nice to meet you, miss!” He shook my hand and his smile seem to get bigger.  
“Well I won't interrupt your date, I’m going to visit doctor Alphys. she said she needs a strong monster to help her today.” he took a walk off to the elevator we just came from.  
I had half a dozen question I want to ask him. what was he feeling about me? what are we right? I knew we had more pressing matters right now. though his little brother was going to be having fun with Alphys for a few hours. everyone started sprinting off to change and we already have on the proper attire. I was wearing a pretty ballgown just covered in glitter. and sans was in a gold tuxedo he was somehow able to pull off. at least we matched in the brightness of our clothes. Even the castle was unguarded walking me through the place instinctually knowing the place. by the fact he was getting faster the barrier. Must be close.  
“Wait I want to talk to you before we finally break the barrier. I know you have your doubts and you're scared but this place and these monsters? They are good even if they don’t seem like it. Being freed will loosen whatever has gotten into them. You can see for yourself, the kindness I know they are capable of.” The way he spoke I can tell there was a lot he wasn’t saying like to trust him and something underlying and genuine trying to convey his romantic intention without outright bringing it up when the time is short.  
We bypass a room filled with flower with stain glass windows bring in the light. Not spending time our focus was the barrier, not the beautiful flower-filled throne room. Going through the doorway. The room was full of white shining and shimmer I feel something tangible a tugging from what I knew was my soul.  
“Howdy, I’m Flowey!”  
I could feel sans jump just like I did looking down to see a talking flower at our feet radiating a color like a mood ring circling blue, green, purple, black, red and yellow and every color in the spectrum.  
Well, friend, you got here so fast considering I didn’t think you would actually ask for help from the smiley trash bag much less than you two would become romantic! well is that a strange but it's no matter you won’t leave here alive.  
He raised himself showing the giant vines mass of steam and in the vines grasp were the royals two goat monsters wrapped in the vines and Mettaton the monster in the ads almost complete trapped in vines . in the other vines were 6 containers with was souls but they look like my soul but they had a slimy look to them and not as solid as mine .

“I was able to ensnare the bucket of tin. everything I was in, in every ad I was with him and every scene of his various show I was there, the more they were mindless to my influence, but the smart ones like the smiley trash bag and the one who brought me back were too strong to influence. Then I dug my roots into the king and Queen when the artificial human souls were created I knew that all ties with a weak will of the scientist had to end so I could enact my revenge.”  
He grew larger slamming his vines against the Brick walls unleashing someone who was hidden there Alphys who had change into a sparkly blue dress, a fish monster with an eye patch wearing a pinstripe suit light dash glitter and little papyrus who was taken in the vines with a sharp cry.  
“NO! let them go!” sans and I screamed.

“Did you really think you were enough to destroy my pull? Oh no, buddy, you see this world is killing to be killed, and the flock of monsters is slaves to fashion following the trend even when I said Viking was the style as hideous they leaped and started wearing thee helmets like it was nothing! Whether I use my magic or not! All I did was take advantage of them, win their minds which gave their power to me. Nobody, not even the smiley trash bag whose given me so much trouble has been able to stop me and with 6 artificial souls that were created. I will be able to take my reign of power to the human world that trapped us down here, to begin with.”  
With that Flowey in his mutated form pulled me into a fight as Sans and everyone else was tied up and watching unable to do anything but offer words of encouragement at the fight raged on and went on. I was tired, and I kept going my soul refusing to go down and there was Flowey taking all the monster souls, and he became some I had never seen before, but I had heard his name from the spider people mutter to one another in the capital square and in the halls.  
Asriel Dreemurr, the son of the king and queen. And that makes this whole thing this sadder fight harder till Asriel broke down allowing himself to let go to the last vestige of the anger he had been holding on to that had not allowed him to move and allowed his anger to cling to form home regardless of being dead for a very long time. To finally allowing me to shatter the barrier releasing the souls of the monsters who did recollect what had happened or anything else but the celebration did commence, and I felt changed. Even though I had only been down here 12 hours. I felt different, and I felt happier than I had been in a long time especially when Sans kissed my lips the celebration of their freedom. Knowing that my life will never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note I wonder if this story would be something people try to analyze and how it fits into my ongoing story. I worked a little harder on this then my other works for this week because I have a flair for fashion in story and using it to my advantage as a part of the narrative and allowing it to be a part of the mechanics of the way you move forward and blend in.


End file.
